Enamorado
by sweetnessnight
Summary: El momento en el que el gran Sirius Black cae a los pies de cierto lobo. Sirius/Remus  Aviso: Algunos párrafos están narrados como corriente de conciencia.


**E-n-a-m-o-r-a-d-o**

**Aviso:** **Algunos párrafos están narrados utilizando la técnica "corriente de conciencia" desde las profundidades de la mente de Sirius.**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes, situaciones, escenarios y lo reconocible en los libros pertenece a J. K. Rowling, como todos sabemos. Excepto Sirius, que le pertenece a Remus. Y Remus, que le pertenece indisolublemente a Sirius.

* * *

><p><em>Remus Lupin Lunático joder esto no me está pasando a mí soy Sirius Black cojones a mí a un Black no le pasan estas cosas fijarse en Dios esto no puede estar pasando pero él y sus miradas y sus bromas y sus joder por qué yo yo con Remus...<em>

Sirius Black. Mujeriego empedernido. Sex Symbol de la escuela. El "chico rudo" y gamberro prácticamente profesional del colegio. Brillante sin proponérselo. Por el que todas las mujeres al menos secretamente suspiran. Él, SIRIUS BLACK, él, finalmente dándose cuenta de que estaba enamorado, sí, e-n-a-m-o-r-a-d-o de nadie más ni menos que de su amigo REMUS LUPIN. Y es que no podía evitar la sensación de suave calidez que le invadía el cuerpo cada vez que pensaba en él. En la tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba y que estaba presente en cada momento, en sus respuestas rápidas e inteligentes y su cara de niño bueno al finalizar cada travesura. En sus manos. Y en sus labios…

_Oh Dios sus labios quiero saber cómo será besar esos labios he besado a miles de chicas antes será diferente sí seguramente será diferente porque sería Remus y no cualquier persona y él es especial y hay que joderse ya estoy pensando como una chica mira lo que me has hecho Lunático dónde estás llevo media hora buscando biblioteca sala común lago comedor revisaré de nuevo la biblioteca siempre está ahí leyendo payasadas y no estando conmigo debería estar siempre conmigo joder está hablando con Evans fácil solución_

-Buenos días Evans. Adiós Evans. –Dijo plantándose frente a ellos con los brazos cruzados y mirándola fijamente –con el ceño fruncido- en el pasillo que guiaba a la biblioteca. Lily observó su pose desafiante y levantó una ceja, miró a Remus que a su vez observaba a Sirius con reproche y decidió que no valía la pena armar revuelo por esto, se despidió amablemente de Remus y con un simple y un poco despectivo "Black" se alejó de allí con sus libros en brazos.

_No los necesitará no no no Remus no me mires así que no entiendes que quiero hablar contigo es importante por favor no por favor que esto no se me salga de las manos y si él no siente lo mismo debería irme ahora pero no no porque soy Sirius Black y soy un Gryffindor joder y lo último que seré es un cobarde pero si él me rechaza y nuestra amistad no si me rechaza haré todo lo posible para cambiar su mente porque no lo aceptaré sí sí Remus por favor acéptame yo sé que no soy el mejor pero por favor puedo déjame estar a tu lado…_

Cuando Lily desapareció de vista Sirius sacó su varita, apuntó a los libros, pergaminos y plumas que llevaba Remus en los brazos y los hizo volar hacia su habitación en la torre. Entonces levantó la mirada hasta sus dorados ojos y vio lo que ya estaba sintiendo, su reproche por sus faltas de educación con Lily. Remus notó que la mirada de Sirius se derretía a la vista de la suya y se reprendió mentalmente por ser así, porque nunca podía enojarse con él, aunque quisiera. Con una última mirada a su dirección Sirius comenzó a dirigirse a alguna parte del castillo sintiendo un picor en las manos de las ganas reprimidas de tocar a Remus. Remus suspiró antes de seguirle, ¿qué más podía hacer? Sabía que si él le pedía que saltaran juntos desde un precipicio al vacío lo haría sin pensarlo. Porque confiaba en él y porque sabía que no le dejaría estrellarse.

_Dios no no debería estar haciéndolo así me va a mandar al cómo se supone entonces que debería hacerlo y qué le voy a decir y cómo si tal vez primero le empiezo con el típico discurso pero no porque nada en nuestra relación es típico joder si ni siquiera tenemos una relación…_

Remus siguió a Sirius por numerosos pasillos hasta llegar a uno desierto y que prácticamente nunca se transitaba. Sirius paró bruscamente y se giró hacia Remus, que quedó a un escaso paso de él y que observó su rostro sorprendido al encontrarle tan cerca suyo, a unos pocos centímetros de su cara…

-Remus –jadeó Sirius y a raíz de la sorpresa hizo desaparecer los pocos centímetros que les separaban y lo besó, empujándole contra la pared.

Besó, lamió y mordió sus labios, a veces pensando que si esto arruinaría su amistad entonces tenía que valer la pena y a veces no pensando en nada. Poco a poco Lupin comenzó a reaccionar y correspondió el beso haciendo que la felicidad recorriera el cuerpo de Sirius, quien con una mano le agarró el corto cabello por un poco más abajo de la nuca haciendo que inclinara un poco la cabeza y profundizó el beso. Remus gimió y llevó sus manos al cabello de Sirius (una de las cosas que siempre había querido hacer). Siguieron besándose y tanteándose el uno al otro hasta que se separaron con la respiración entrecortada.

-Remus, Remus… -Susurró Sirius con sus frentes juntas, tratando de controlar su respiración.

-Joder Sirius, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –Sirius se sorprendió ante sus palabras pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Remus lo besó nuevamente, esta vez de forma suave, dulce y sin prisas, desarmando por completo al que sería el último Black.


End file.
